Crazy As It Seems
by Lovely Little Loser
Summary: Clare and Drew one shots
1. Marry You

**A/N: Unfortunately, my computer had a virus and while trying to exit out of some different pages, I accidently deleted the orignal version of Crazy As It Seems. I have to re do the first ones over again. *sigh* Anyway, here's a brand new one!**

**Song: Marry You**

**Artist: Bruno Mars**

* * *

><p>"Hey Clare," Drew said as he pointed up at the sky. "What does that cloud look like to you?" She looked up from where she was lying in the grass and shrugged her shoulders.<p>

"Um, I think it looks like a panda," she replied. He laughed and shook his head.

"Babe, that's obviously a whale," he stated. Clare laughed with him and tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry Drew, but I don't see it." She kissed his forehead and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart quietly thumping against his chest and his soft breathing. His arms were comfortably situated around her and they sat in peaceful silence until Drew said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Clare, do you want to get married?"

"What?" she squeaked as she sat up in the grass. Her baby blue eyes filled up with shock.

"Not right now," he elaborated. "I mean like ten years from now."

"Of course," Clare said. "Do you?" Drew sat up next to Clare and started to play with blades of grass. Her eyes fell with disappointment when he didn't answer her. Of course he didn't want to get married. Drew made it clear that he was an easy going type of person; marriage was never something he worried about.

"Maybe," Drew said. "I mean... I guess it just scary..."

"Afraid of the commitment?" Clare asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"No. How do you know that they really love you? They might be stringing you along that whole time and then they'll break your heart." Clare's eyes widened, but she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He smiled at his girlfriend happily.

"What was that for?" Drew asked.

"I like you a lot Drew," Clare stated.

"Enough to get married?" he asked in a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes and giggled at him.

"Maybe Drew. Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Short but I think it was cute. Leave a review!<strong>


	2. Hate That I Love You

**A/N: So I had this from the original 'Crazy As It Seems' on my laptop and I decided to upload it. Maybe I'll get some inspiration for this later, who knows?**

**Song: Hate That I Love You**

**Artist: Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo**

* * *

><p>"Clare, wait a minute," I could hear his voice pleading. I rolled my eyes, avoiding his gaze. He was a plague and I was falling victim to his despicable charm. I hated him for that. I tried not to look him in the eye. I knew where that would get me, and I wouldn't allow him to win this one. I simply wouldn't.<p>

"What Drew?" I asked as bitterly as I could. He knew why I was upset with him this time. He was just so infuriating I couldn't bear it! He had to know he was going to be the death of me.

"Don't go... I'm sorry," he replied as his hands slid snugly on my hips. I wasn't sure how but he got me to look him in the eyes. It was as if all the emotion I had been trying to suppress had resurfaced. Those beautiful blue eyes of his had a habit of wandering and he knew how much it bothered me when he did that. If I could keep my eyes off of other guys, why couldn't he do the same?

"Don't touch me," I seethed as I pushed his hands away. He kept trying to come close to me but I evaded his grasp. He couldn't touch me, never again. All those promises he made when we first got together were just being repeatedly broken and he had to know, enough was enough. I had to reach my breaking point eventually.

"Clare please, you know I love _you_ and _only_ you. So why are you doing this?" Drew asked as he gave up on trying to hold me. I was silent for a moment. It wasn't the first time Drew said he loved me but it still surprised me. He didn't say it often; he preferred showing me he cared rather than telling me, so the phrase still held as much meaning as it did the first time. He wasn't lying. When we first started dating he had a hard time keeping his eyes away from other girls but as time progressed and I was firm in what I expected in him, it finally clicked in his head that he wasn't allowed to do that. I told myself that was the reason, claiming he didn't really like me and that wasn't because his feelings for me were any stronger.

In fact, I did the same to him. I told myself I didn't -_couldn't_- love someone like Drew Torres, but he proved me wrong. He figured me out like a jigsaw puzzle and he was the missing piece. As much as that boy drove me crazy and made me want to slap him sometimes, there was no way I could deny the truth; he knew how to get in my head. He was always inside of my mind as if he was a part of me. I couldn't escape Drew even if I wanted to. He did more than just mess with my heart. He messed with my head too and there was no getting rid of him now, no matter how many times I bluffed and said I would.

Drew was a permanent part of me, and no matter how many times we got in a fight, I knew I would never stay mad at him. He was the very thing that was driving me crazy yet somehow maintained my sanity. He wasn't _just_ my world, he was the air that I breathed and the sun that shined after a storm. My pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

Mine.

He wasn't just mine either. He didn't make me feel loved just when we were together. I could feel his love surrounding me everywhere I went. His warm hugs still brought me chills on the hottest summer days, his sweet kisses made even the bitterest of chocolate sweeter. I couldn't escape him. I _wouldn't_ escape him. I loved him, and I was too exhausted to fight it anymore. I loved him and I could never leave him.

I looked into his eyes and I couldn't resist him. I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck, though my expression didn't change. I knew I was mad about something... Though, the way he was smiling at me made me forget what it was.

"I'm guessing this means you forgive me?" he asked as leaned closer for a kiss. I gave him a small peck and smiled. He was so addictive; he was my drug. I couldn't take my eyes off his lips. How did he get me so wrapped up in his being? Somehow he had managed to paralyze my and now, there was no getting out.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" He smiled at me, and kissed me again.

"I love you too Clare."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Little Freak

**A/N: So I forgot about this fic, like legit. AWKWARD. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little drabble, despite how bored I was and the slight OOCness (which gets explained in the end so yeah.) Leave reviews por favor :)**

**Song: Little Freak**

**Artist: Usher feat. Nicki Minaj**

* * *

><p>"Come here often?"<p>

"Probably about as often as you've used that corny line."

"Oh, so we're being cute now, is that it?" Drew cast a grin at Clare after giving her an obvious compliment, but received no thanks beyond a sultry smirk.

Clare wasn't really sure where all this playful banter came from but she merely gave Drew a small smile before gliding onto the dance floor with him close behind. It was strange when she took in her scenery; it was after eleven on a school night and she was at yet another party in yet another part of town she didn't recognize. She had gained quite the reputation her junior year for showing that she had a wild side, and at first, she hated it. But in time, she got used to the desperate looks the guys were giving her and the jealous stares girls threw in her direction. She deserved it; hell, she _earned_ it.

She was a little freak.

At first it started out with flirting with a few guys, just for fun. Then it turned into having casual flings here and there, sometimes with guys who offered little more beyond a pretty smile or a toned body. Somewhere along the line she started branching away from her religious views and conservative ways. She still had yet to lose her virginity, but it only seemed like a matter of time until that ship sailed.

"Not playing hard to get tonight?" Drew whispered in her, his warm breath clinging to the side her neck, causing her own breathing to stop momentarily.

"Thought I'd give you a little break, seeing as you have such a hard time keeping up," Clare replied. Her arms were wound around his neck and they were dancing chest to chest, with their bodies perfectly aligned. Clare could already here all the jealous girls making snide comments about the compromising position with Drew on the dance floor, but honestly, she didn't care. It wasn't her fault they were jealous of who she had become, so if they wanted to watch, then by all means, watch her.

"I don't know why you think you're so great," Drew said, his hands gripping her bare waist due to the gray crop top she was wearing. "You're not too good for me Clare Edwards."

"Are you sure about that Drew? Because I think I'm pretty awesome," she replied. Drew laughed with her and played with the few loose strands of her hair that she hadn't bothered to tie up with the rest of the sloppy bun seated on top of her head.

"Well, you're hot, I'll give you that," he said as he pulled her closer than before.

"That makes one of us at least," she retorted.

"I see you're feeling extra feisty tonight. How about you stop trying to be so damn difficult and we skip to the fun part where I lead you away from the rest of the party and see how far I can get with you while you're still sober," Drew gave Clare a coy smile and she blushed noticeable before she looked up into Drew's eyes with a look of excitement in her own.

"Took you long enough to ask." The second the words left her mouth, Drew's lips forced themselves upon hers. She found herself reacting accordingly, sliding her hands down his chest, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt and slipping one of her legs between his, all the while murmuring his name over and over like a mantra as his jaw moved in perfect synchronization hers.

"Come on. Let's get lost," Drew said as he draped an arm around her and leading her away from the other party guests. Away from the lonely guys and the petty girls to hook up with Drew Torres of all people. What in the world had Clare Edwards come to?

And why didn't it happen sooner?

In the next instant, Clare found herself sitting up in her bed and immediately looked at the clock on her beside table.

3:17 A.M.

That had to have been the third time that week.

Those dreams were bound to be the death of her.


	4. I'm Yours

**A/N: I literally just wrote this in like 10 minutes this morning, along with another chapeter. It's super short but I'd rather have a good, short chapter than a long, bad one, am I right? Enjoy!**

**Song: I'm Yours**

**Artist: Jason Mraz**

* * *

><p>I missed Toronto so much while I was gone. I missed the snowy days, I missed kicking Adam's ass at video games, I missed my mom's voice. But most of all I missed Clare Edwards. My girlfriend of two years, my best friend in the entire world.<p>

The love of my life.

Sometimes I wish I hadn't left. I clutched a binder in my hands and looked out of the window of the plane. We'd be landing in only a few minutes. And then I'd be back home where I belonged. Back with Adam and mom and Omar and Clare. And she'd be back in my arms right where she belonged.

There was a voice on the intercom that told everyone to fasten their seatbelts and I obliged. I opened the blue binder in my hands and flipped through the pages. It was a scrapbook. Everything she had mailed me while we were apart. Everything I saw brought back a different memory. A picture of her standing next to me in a bright red dress at my senior prom. She swore she hated dancing but that night she never let me leave the dance floor. The time I threw her a surprise birthday party. Her congratulating me at my graduation. Us at her family reunion.

Had it really been that long that I'd been gone?

In a matter of minutes, the plane landed and we were allowed to get our things. A few people stopped me, thanked me, some just smiled. I tried not to let the attention weird me out. I did just get back from serving in the army, and now my time was up.

And now, my time was hers.

We were led off the plane and through a walkway to the airport. There were too many faces. I couldn't recognize a soul. Maybe she wasn't here yet. Maybe she'd gotten lost. Maybe she'd fallen out of love while I was gone.

"Where is he?" I heard a voice demanding. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned to look behind me and there she was with her baby blue eyes and short brown curls that had grown out since the last time I saw her. I was stunned for a second. Was I dreaming? Or was my time in the army finally over so I could spend every second for the rest of my life with Clare? We stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other until we started to close the space between us, slowly at first, but the next thing I knew I was running into her embrace. I dropped my suitcases in the middle of the airport and just ran up and kissed her.

Damn, it had been far too long.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my family, who were giving us the space we needed. I made a mental note to thank them later.

"You're back," she muttered into my chest as she clung to me. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt and I held her tighter. I'd never leave her alone again, I decided. I'm hers and here is where I belonged.

"I'm back," I repeated. "But more importantly I'm yours. Now and forever."


	5. Umbrella

**A/N: Oh look, a random drabble. It's just random fluff, but enjoy!**

**Song: Umbrella**

**Artist: Rihanna**

* * *

><p>She's never really been fond of Drew Torres. He's the guy who broke her friend's heart last year. Granted, Alli isn't exactly her friend anymore, but he's still bad news. He's the kind of guy that gets himself mixed up in gangs. The kind of guy that gets people hurt because of his mistakes. A girl like Clare Edwards should not associate herself with a guy like Drew Torres.<p>

But still, it's raining and he has no umbrella. She can't help but feel bad for him. Which is utterly ridiculous.

No one should feel bad for Drew. He's horrible and selfish and rude. He only looks out for himself, so why should anyone look out for him? They shouldn't. So she shouldn't feel bad. And she doesn't. She feels nothing at all for Drew Torres. Least of all, empathy.

But still, it's raining and he has no umbrella.

He'll definitely catch a cold. But why does it matter? What has Drew ever done for her?

Nothing.

Zero.

Zilch.

Her existence to matter to him. So his shouldn't matter to her. And it couldn't. So it doesn't.

But still, it's raining, and he doesn't have an umbrella. And as much as she hates him, or should hate him, or would, or could, she feels bad for the poor kid.

"Drew!" she calls out. He stops at squints through the rain unable to make out her identity until she jogs over to him and lifts her purple umbrella over his head. He gives her a quizzical look, almost stunned that a girl like Clare Edwards would help a guy like him, but all she says is "You can stand under my umbrella."


End file.
